


A Confession Most Carnal

by For_Ylisse



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, But actually they really hate the Thalmor, F/F, Interrogation, Lesbian Sex, Merish Racial Slurs, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safewords, Thalmor Clothing, Thalmor Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Ylisse/pseuds/For_Ylisse
Summary: After infiltrating the Thalmor embassy in Solitude, Lorahil is eager to spend some quality time with her wife by setting up a roleplay that feels wrong in all the right ways. Jenassa does love to defy orders...This is the first time I post smut on the Internet.





	A Confession Most Carnal

* * *

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me?" she asked curtly.

I thought I was rather clear the first time. I inched closer now, sneering as I stared down at her to make uncomfortable eye contact.

"Perhaps there's something you wish to confess, Dunmer," I repeated sternly.

Jenassa, who was clad in simple street clothes, looked me over from head to toe, then scoffed and gave me a hard shove. I caught my balance and smoothed out the Thalmor inquisitor robes I was wearing.

"Wrong choice," I chided. I put both of my hands on one of her shoulders and bore down, forcing her to her knees. She grunted but didn't break eye contact. I saw her leg stir as she tried to stand. "Insolent fool!" I bellowed as I struck her across the cheek with an open hand, the sound of the impact disturbing the stillness that hung in the air.

My wife groaned, and I carefully studied her expression, fearing I may have hit her too hard. If she wanted me to stop, all she had to do was say 'Stormblade' and I would return to my benevolent self. Instead she licked her lips, savoring the pain.

"You filthy s'wit," she seethed, signs of desire giving way to well-feigned anger. "I'm not telling you a damned thing!"

I put my hand under her chin. "You are interfering with official Thalmor business," I informed her. "And that is a serious crime."

I kicked Jenassa lightly in the stomach to throw her off guard as I circled behind her, grabbing a coil of rope off a nearby table. Before she could get to her feet, I placed a foot of my own on her back.

"Shit!" she yelled as I pushed her face-first to the floor. I roughly flipped her over and smacked her on the cheek again.

"We're going to get some answers out of you," I asserted as I straddled her waist and tore her blouse open, ripping the fabric and popping off the buttons. I pulled it up behind her and dragged it off her arms, throwing it in the corner. I then held up her hands, crossing one over the other. I carefully bound them and was sure to leave a long lead on one end. She writhed under me, but deliberately kept her hands still enough for me to make a proper knot.

I stroked Jenassa's scarlet-tinged cheek as I momentarily broke character. "Are these too tight, dear?" I asked quietly. "I want to make you uncomfortable, not twist your hands off."

"Mmm…they're fine," she assured me, growling with lust. "I'll let you know if I'm in _undue_ pain."

I shifted back into my Thalmor persona as I pulled her hair, forcing her ear to my lips. "You will withhold nothing from me, dark elf. The reach of the Aldmeri Dominion is greater than your small mind could ever fathom."

"And if I remain silent?" Jenassa asked defiantly. "You _n'wah_!" she cried out as I bit down into her shoulder enough to leave a dark bruise and teeth marks, though I drew no blood.

I stood up, adjusting my hood so I could see, and placed myself in front of her. "If you refuse to give me what I want," I clipped, "you will pay for your disobedience in _pain_!" I took my stock whip from my belt and struck the floor beside her as hard as I could.

**_CRACK_ **

She flinched at the sound.

Gods, it felt good to be in control. This particular roleplay was a bit fucked given my history with the Thalmor, but it had been a fantasy of mine since I found out I was infiltrating the embassy in Haafingar. Perhaps I'd dreamt of it long before then. In any case, I'd never humored it until recently. But Jenassa and I were no strangers to power play, and she was the one who begged me to fuck her senseless in these robes when I came home wearing them after my mission. They were still stained with the blood of their previous owner, but it mattered not.

I grabbed the rope lead and yanked my wife to her feet. "Do. Not. Move," I commanded. She began to fidget out of spite, but froze when she saw me climb onto the table. "That's what I thought, Dunmer," I muttered. I tied the lead to one of the ceiling rafters in such a way that her hands were pulled just above her head, elbows bent. I leapt down from the table, standing uncomfortably close to her. She looked absolutely delectable restrained that way, vulnerable but not _entirely_   helpless. I was prepared to take full advantage of the situation.

"Let's see how long you last, you grey-skinned bitch," I spat. Jenassa bit her lip. She loved it when I spoke to her that way during our playtime. I moved behind her, whip in hand, and whispered gently in her ear, "Don't let me go too far. Promise me you won't hesitate to stop me if I'm hurting you in a way that doesn't bring you pleasure?"

"I promise, Lorahil," she said. "Let's keep going."

I gave a little grunt of agreement and firmly struck her arse with my empty left hand to signal the start of our "interrogation".

"I can make this easy for you, Dunmer," I offered. "You tell me what you saw and I'll cut these binds. It's quite simple, really." I tugged at the rope hanging from above for emphasis.

"Ah, but of course," Jenassa replied, her voice rife with sarcasm. "You'll cut my binds, releasing me that I might die a swift death by your magic."

As tempting as it was to make a witty comeback, I wasn't about to break character. I kept silent.

"You don't deny it, then! _Think again!_ " she yelled, landing a strong backwards kick on my thigh and knocking me to the floor. I dropped the stock whip in surprise. I honestly wasn’t expecting such a strike from her while she was bound but it was far from unwelcome. I've always liked to play rough, after all.

"Pain it is then," I snarled, snatching up the whip and stumbling to my feet.

I centered myself a few feet behind her, my feet shoulder-width apart. I clutched the whip in front of my chest and a twisted grin crept onto my face. Despite having the power to bring all of this to a halt with one word, Jenassa chose to be at my mercy. Then she chose to defy me. So began her punishment.

"Talos worship is expressly forbidden," I barked. "And I know you saw something that is very much my business. Tell me, worm!"

Jenassa shook her head. "Make me, Thalmor witch."

**_CRACK_ **

The lash made a delightful sound on impact with Jenassa's back, causing her to gasp sharply, then sigh. By the way her hips writhed after the impact, I could tell she was very much turned on by the scenario. I knew I certainly was. I felt need begin to ache between my thighs.

"Urgh…I don't turn on my patrons so easily," she said, shifting in her binds.

**_CRACK CRACK_ **

She arched her back and cried out as I struck her twice more. Seeing her squirm by my hand was so intoxicating that I had a hard time keeping my composure. I had to steel myself.

"You will. Confess!" I roared, my breath shortening.

**_CRACK_ **

Jenassa let out a low moan, then chuckled. "You can't manipulate me, _goldenrod_." Goldenrod. How ill-mannered. Her name-calling would not go unpunished.

  _ **CRACK**_

"Know your place, Dunmer!" I bellowed.

_**CRACK CRACK** _

My wife's back was a mess of red welts and bruises, and she let her head fall back as she tried to catch her breath. She was a beauty to behold. I threw the stock whip aside, its usefulness now expired. I returned to her front and squeezed her jaw between my thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at me.

"Will you continue to disobey me?" I asked, my voice low.

She furrowed her brow and finally conceded. "Fuck. Fine, I'll tell you what I know."

I smirked and removed my hand from her face.

"Out with it," I demanded.

"The Weynon Stones," Jenassa panted. "There's a shrine there, near Fort Dunstad. They gather there once a fortnight with offerings and praises…petitioning Talos for his blessing." Damn. She's always been good at making up these sorts of details.

I picked up my steel dagger from off the table where I kept the rope.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" I said condescendingly as I pulled the vertical rope tight and severed it, keeping Jenassa's hands bound but granting the rest of her freedom of movement. She wriggled her wrists but did not call me Stormblade, so I placed the dagger back on the table and continued.

"Surely you didn't think I was done with you?" I laughed. Jenassa glared at me. "No. I've done you a kindness by cutting that lead. I think it's time you did me a favor, Dunmer."

"Something tells me I have little choice in the matter," she grumbled.

"Hmph," I grunted in amusement. I pulled open my robes and slid off my trousers, revealing my bare skin underneath.

"On your knees, filth," I demanded, pushing down on her shoulders until her knees touched the ground. Her eyes only came up to my thigh and I quickly remembered why we never had sex this way. I pulled up a chair to mitigate the height difference, sitting on the edge and spreading my legs.

"Taste of me," I commanded, grabbing her by the back of the head and shoving her mouth into my sex. "Taste of the saviors of Tamriel!"

"Mmmph!" Jenassa got to work on my clit almost immediately. She stroked little circles with her tongue, occasionally giving a few long, languid licks from bottom to top. I removed my hood to get a better view of her. Her hot breath on my skin made me shudder.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I exclaimed. "You grey-skinned whores are all the same, aren't you? You have no shame!" I'd never spoken to another lover that way - it generally goes against my personal convictions - but since my wife specifically requested such language I had no trouble making an exception.

She quickened her pace upon hearing the degrading words and began moaning into my core. I dragged my nails up her sides, digging hard enough to leave red trails, eliciting a frenzied groan as she relished the sting.

"That's right," I growled, pulling at her hair. "You love the pain, don't you, _worm_?"

Instead of answering, Jenassa drove her tongue inside me thrice, making me gasp in surprise, then sucked on my clit as she traced over it with her tongue, back and forth. I closed my eyes, focusing on the pleasure and the sounds of her grunting and lapping at my sex. After all the roleplay, it didn't take long at all to bring me close to the edge. As I opened my eyes and looked down at my wife, I rolled my nipple between my thumb and index finger, chest heaving. I rose higher and higher, then screamed as the pleasure all came crashing down on me at once.

"Oh, _shit_!" I cried out as I squeezed Jenassa's head with my thighs, my hips bucking frantically in the chair. Her tongue continued to stroke at my throbbing clit, and after a while the sensation overwhelmed me. I shoved her away with my feet, and she stayed where she landed on her back, lazily licking my nectar off her lips and chin.

Once I caught my breath, I rose from my seat and walked over to her. "Now do you see, Dunmer?" I quipped. "Aldmeri supremacy is the only truth! In any case, I no longer have use for you. Begone!"

We stared at one another for a while, then broke down in laughter.

"I suppose this makes me Stormblade now," I said, ending our roleplay and reaching for my dagger.

"Only if _Stormblade_ is ready to please her wife," Jenassa replied as I freed her from her binds and helped her to her feet.

"Stormblade knows no greater duty in all of Nirn," I told her, going in for a gentle kiss.


End file.
